Mobile stations have become a part of modern life in most parts of the world. People now can conveniently communicate from virtually anywhere within an industrialized country, and while performing any of a number of activities. For instance, mobile station users can communicate while strolling through a park, exercising at the gym or commuting to work.
Notwithstanding the convenience mobile stations provide, they also can be a source of irritation to some users, such as those who receive a call at an inopportune time or who are not able to break free from a lengthy conversation. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for mobile station features that improve the user experience.